roblox_the_streets_ideas_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
QwalitySweat
Note: This is a biography, and not written by the person himself. Written by: StompMeAndUrDumbIdot on QualitySweat's account (he was gone this day) QwalitySweat, the one and only. Street player. Sweat is a player since 12/23/2018, and has such has been playing tons of games. Favorites include The Streets and Breaking Point. Breaking Point Career * Sweat staring playing BP since late May. Since then he has gained hundreds of wins (i will not list any of them exactly because he keeps getting more), and currently has Arctic and legendary chair skins. Since day one, his aim has gotten better, however he says that "Its pretty bad xd". His goal is to reach 1000 wins and give away knife skins. Streets Career * Sweat discovered the Streets since very early April, and has been playing it since. On his first days, he wasn't very good (haha sorry) and he only had the default weapons (knife and punch). He later learned about shift lock and starting using that, and how to sprint and jump at the same time. On one of his first robux purchases, he bought the Shotty and Pipe game passes, and starting using those. He got better with aiming with the gun, and eventually bought all of the passes. Then he starting trying to use first person, which made fighting a lot easier, and slowly made his way up and got stronger and stronger, eventually dueling some of the best players. He took a break after a long while, and got worse at The Streets, so he has to practice it every day so he can fight some. Sweat has had many costumes, such as the ones to the right > and other ones for specific games. For Breaking Point he usually puts on a dark costume with makes him almost invisible because of how it blends in with the dark background of the game. For The Streets, he always put on some sort of gangster-like costume or a troll costume like a bacon hair to fool players. Sweat is also the owner of group named "free garlic". currently with 80+ members. The group also has several games. Sweat has edgy games of his own, most which have been content deleted; some of theme are: "end life here" (a game based on gun suicide), "bloody stab arena" (deleted game: formerly about stabbing people and a script which spreads their body parts everywhere) "headknockers" (deleted game: a game where players had boxing gloves in which to knock their opponents heads into lava) and "experience tragedy" (a game about running through grave yards while graphic monsters try and blox you, which got deleted, but Sweat made it into a more non-violent game which is now known as "epic knife fight" in the group). In total, Sweat has spent over 25,000 Robux (worth over 200$) since he last checked the "My Transactions" in the past year. Sweat currently has 280+ followers and aims for 300, and also owns a lot of alt accounts such as: * DDSbot1 (used for breaking point) * Da_Meme50 * QuaIitySweat (an "i" is used instead of an L" * Groupfundzz (used to export Robux to funds in his group) * moneydude270 * redskullx29 * clearlydumb (used for breaking point) * ClearlyUgly * kaiv190 * awesomeguyroblox17 * OhChillAcheOw (banned for no reason, it is following Sweat thought * and sometimes borrows my account, StompMeAndUrDumbIdot Favorite Game other than Roblox: Angry Birds Epic (OG) Category:Bestiary